Pinkie Pie visits Raccoon City
by Acidika
Summary: What would happen if the forever partying pink pony went to the city that could easily be known as Hell on earth? Well, let's just say Twilight made a mistake with a Teleportation spell, and Pinkie Pie is sent to Raccoon City and meets Alice and Jill Valentine. Humanized Pinkie Pie, and Resident Evil: Apocalypse based. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Big thanks to BiohazardJackson63 for helping me to come up with the idea for this Fanfic. Brohoof to you, fellow Brony!**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. I do not take ownership for either, this is a fan created story meant for entertainment purposes only.**

Twilight Sparkle idly turned a page of her Equestria's Guide to Timekeeping: Tips for Everyone! with a sigh. She'd began to read it a few minutes earlier while she waited for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to arrive to help her with a Teleportation spell she'd been practicing. This version of the spell was most unlike the version she used upon herself at times. It was capable of transporting multiple ponies at once, so the forever hyperactive Pinkie Pie had volunteered to join with Twilight in practicing. Fluttershy had been passing by after visiting Sugarcube Corner, and Pinkie had flamboyantly explained Twilight's spell and began trying to convince the timid Pegasus to join them. Fluttershy eventually accepted the offer to help out… but now they were late.

Spike opened the front door of the library, which made Twilight spin around to see who it was. Her ears fell as she saw her faithful assistant.

"Spike, did you happen to see Pinkie and Fluttershy while you delivered Applejack's book?" Twilight asked, closing the book as she fully turned around to face the baby dragon.

"No, I didn't see them. Are you expecting them?" Spike asked as he closed the door and approached Twilight.

"Yes, they said they would assist me with the new Teleportation spell I've been practicing." Twilight answered, noticing a silhouette in the small window in the door behind Spike. She heard a quick double tap against the other side, and Spike opened the door to reveal Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with Angel sitting on her back, looking quite grumpy as usual.

"Girls! You're finally here!" Twilight called as she used her magic to return the book to the shelf. Spike closed the door and jogged out of the room to fetch the specific spellbook that Twilight needed for the spell. She'd left it in the basement while she practiced teleporting various inanimate objects around with her earlier that day.

"Hiya! When do we start? I wanna go first! Pick me! Pick me!" Pinkie Pie started bouncing on the spot in her hyperactive excitement.

"Um… Spike just went to get the book that you need, right Twilight?" Fluttershy asked quietly, taking a step to the side to avoid having Pinkie Pie bouncing onto her tail. Angel gave an energetic nod that made his ears flap around.

"Yes, I must have left it in the basement when I was practicing this morning." Twilight replied, taking a moment to glance over to the slightly open door that Spike had entered. She could hear him ascending the staircase.

"Got it!" Spike announced as he nudged the door open wide enough to pass through. He quickly put the book that was as thick as his torso onto the table where Twilight had been reading moments earlier.

Twilight started to flip through the pages with her magic. After a few seconds she located the spell, which was labeled 'Multiple Entity Teleportation' in bold black letters. She quickly read the page to refresh herself with the spell, then turned to face her friends.

"Okay, where should we be teleporting to? I've been able to teleport around the library, so why not try somewhere around Ponyville?" Twilight asked, looking between Pinkie and Fluttershy for some suggestions.

"Oh! Oh! I know! We should go to Sugarcube Corner and make cupcakes! I have a new recipe that I wanted to test out!" Pinkie exclaimed, resuming her constant bouncing.

Spike rubbed his chin thoughtfully until he got a sparkling glint in his eye. "Maybe we could visit Rarity!" He suggested excitedly.

Twilight smiled slightly at Spike's idea. It was a good idea in fact. Rarity's Boutique was a ten minute walk from the library, so when they tested the distance that they could travel, they'd definitely be going there.

"What about you Fluttershy? Where do you want to teleport to?" Twilight asked, noticing that the timid Pegasus was shuffling her hoof on the floor and hadn't offered an idea yet.

"Um… Maybe we could… go to Sweet Apple Acres? If that's alright with you, I mean." Fluttershy answered quietly, looking away from Twilight. Angel gave a disinterested shrug at the idea, but it seemed that he actually couldn't care any less.

"We can try all three! Can we Twilight? Can we? Pleeeeease?!" Pinkie Pie was still jumping on the spot, and her excitement was even more than she normally displayed.

Twilight considered the idea carefully. Sweet Apple Acres was definitely farther than Rarity's Boutique, so maybe they should test distance first by travelling there instead.

"Okay, but first we'll try going to Sweet Apple Acres. Ready everypony?" Twilight was already gathering up her mental willpower to start focusing her magic for the spell. The tip of her horn began to glow with a pale purple light that slowly began to deepen to a lavender, then a deep violet. The light began to intensify and with a resonating high pitched whistling, the light flared blindingly, then everyone was gone, only leaving an open spellbook sitting on the table.

**Closing Remarks: big flash of light, everypony disappears, and the camera zooms in a bit on the spellbook before fading to the next segment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uploaded this later than I had planned due to my internet not agreeing with me for a few hours :P**

Applejack sat in the shade of a freshly bucked apple tree with the book that Spike had delivered earlier. It was an interesting novel, and it had her full attention. However, a whistling noise reached her ears and she looked around suspiciously. She saw a tell tale purple light forming at the front gate and recognized the forming silhouette of Twilight in the center.

When the light faded, Applejack noticed that Spike, Fluttershy and Angel were also with her. She closed the book and rose from her relaxing shaded seat.

"Howdy Twilight! What brings you 'round these parts?" Applejack hailed, which made them look around in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Twilight's panic became obvious as she exclaimed. "Where's Pinkie?!" She frantically turned in a circle in hopes to locate Pinkie Pie. She wasn't there.

"Is she missing? What happened Twi?" Applejack hurried to the gate, but suddenly Angel started to frantically point to the sky. They all looked up to see a certain Princess pair descending towards them.

Twilight was frozen with shock. She'd somehow lost Pinkie Pie during the brief moment that they were teleporting between the library and Sweet Apple Acres. This was _very_ bad.

"Twilight, I am already aware of the situation. Pinkie Pie is no longer within Equestria. Somehow she became separated during your teleportation." Princess Celestia quickly explained as she landed with Princess Luna at her side, both looking very worried. "But my sister has felt a disturbance in the magic mirror."

"That is correct. It seems that Pinkie Pie has been transported to the same world that Sunset Shimmer escaped to with your Element of Harmony." Luna slowly nodded her head as Twilight's face became terrified at the news.

"Y-You mean th-the… Human world?" Twilight stammered, having flashbacks of her time in that strange dimension.

"Yes. That is correct." Luna replied, making Fluttershy whimper. She'd heard Twilight's stories from her time in the mirror.

"I have arranged for the mirror to be relocated to your library. It is already there, so you'd best watch and wait for her safe return." Celestia explained as Applejack looked between them.

"Hold it, can't we just jump through the mirror and find Pinkie, or is it that 'dimensional balance' thingy again?" Applejack asked, her question somehow already answered as she sighed. "Oh… It is… Shoot."

"Make haste and return to the library. Rest assured that Pinkie Pie is still safe and well after all." Celestia reminded the severely traumatized group. "Pinkie will return home safely, I assure you."

Far too worried about Pinkie Pie for her usual proper departure, Twilight began to gallop down the long dirt lane towards Ponyville, with Fluttershy and Applejack following right behind her. Luna turned towards Celestia with a grave expression.

"Sister, have you isolated where exactly in the human dimension that Pinkie Pie is located within?" Luna asked, watching Celestia's almost maternal concern of the ponies returning to Ponyville.

"Yes, she is in a city. A city named Raccoon City." Celestia replied solemnly. "She will return, dear sister. Of that, I am certain."

Twilight hurried back through the streets of Ponyville, accidentally knocking over Derpy Hooves as she was delivering some mail. "I'm so sorry, Derpy!" She called over her shoulder as Derpy's eyes spun from her rapid spinning fall to the ground amidst the contents of her bag of letters. Fluttershy slid to a halt as she also rounded the corner and began to help Derpy with gathering the pile of mail, and even accepted her own letters from the delivery Pegasus.

At the library, Twilight used her magic to open the front door before she could crash into it and slid to a halt inside, having laid her eyes on the tall mirror in the middle of the room. She gulped and strode forward, her expression determined as she inwardly suppressed the memories of the events she experienced within its depths.

Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike came through the door a moment later, taking in the sight of the mirror before them.

"Now what do we do?" Spike asked, panting for breath.

"Now we wait." Twilight replied, praying that Pinkie had the sense to turn back to the portal entrance in the statue outside of the school.

**Closing Remarks: Time to switch over to the other side and see how Pinkie Pie is doing in Raccoon City. Get ready, this is gonna be FUN!**

**Also, the chapters are going to be much longer from now on. These two were meant just to get the fanfic started.**


End file.
